


Of Singers and Familiar Strangers

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Baekhyun is an idol. Chanyeol is a fanfic writer. Under certain circumstances and thanks to a dirty-minded fanfic reader, they fall in love.





	Of Singers and Familiar Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [ebonyhair (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/823525)  
> PROMPT #: 059  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I really liked your prompt dear prompter! I hope you'll enjoy my realization of it even though it might not be what you expected; I'm sorry if that's the case. Also, please excuse my lame attempts at making this humorous (It tried to be funny, I really did orz). A huge thanks to the BAE mods for being so nice and understanding!

 

**Of singers and familiar strangers**

_More than a dozen pairs of curious eyes are hefted onto Baekhyun’s very being and he’s more than relieved when the teacher finally sends him to his seat, the only empty desk at the left back corner of the class._

_With his head down and in a rush to get to his seat the brunet almost doesn’t notice the person sitting next to it. Almost. Baekhyun slows down when he finally sees him. A pitch-black mop of hair, long bangs almost fully covering big, doe-like eyes and pretty, full lips. The boy’s chin is propped up on one palm as he looks sideways out of the window that’s located next to him. To Baekhyun’s surprise, he has ear buds in his ears, a clear evidence that the lesson is of little to no importance to him._

_Tentatively, Baekhyun sits down next to him, keeping a polite distance. The boy doesn’t bat an eyelash and continues staring out of the window impassively, even when Baekhyun turns to him. The latter waits for a few seconds but when still nothing happens he taps the boy’s shoulder. Begrudgingly, it seems, the boy faces him._

_Nervously, because up-close the boy is more beautiful than any other he’s ever seen, he gives him a smile._

_“Hi. I’m Baekhyun.” He offers while wiping his sweaty hands on his thighs under the table. His seatmate frowns, thick eyebrows drawing together, before he pulls out one of the ear buds. Baekhyun is met with a half annoyed half expectant look._

_“I’m—I’m Baekhyun.” He repeats. Silence. “Um. It seems we’re seatmates now so…um… let’s be good seatmates…”_ STuPid BaekHYUN! _Who even says something like that??_

_Baekhyun is still smiling nervously at the other who’s also still frowning. But at least he doesn’t look as annoyed anymore, Baekhyun thinks hopefully._

_“Kyungsoo.” The boy says after a brief pause before retreating to his previous position._

_

_

_

 

Chanyeol smiles as he thinks of them. Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo, also known as XOBK, a musical duo that has gained a lot of popularity and praise since their debut (under EXO Ent.) three years ago. The two singers are a dream team, complementing each other perfectly. Baekhyun is a tiny bit taller than Kyungsoo (although the latter insistently denies it); he has rather broad shoulders, slender, bony hands and a cute puppy face. Kyungsoo on the other hand has narrower shoulders, wide owl-like eyes and a strong build. Their voices make the most beautiful harmony Chanyeol claims to have ever heard – Baekhyun’s powerful yet smooth while Kyungsoo’s is like sweet, viscous chocolate.

Chanyeol is happy he’s been supporting the duo since their rookie days; he adores them so much.

“Oppa! Chanyeol-oppa!” A voice calls, getting his attention. Chanyeol sweeps his gaze around the crowd of fangirls and fanboys, who are much too excited to be standing out in the cold at the ungodly hour of 6 am. They’re all waiting to be let into the SBS Inkigayo building since XOBK are having a comeback stage recording at 7 am.

Chanyeol spots his best friend, Sehun, chatting animatedly with a few girls and he’s about to join the small circle when there’s a hand pulling at his sleeve. The tall boy looks down at a petite girl.

“Oppa!” The girl says and he recognizes her voice from before.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greets with an easy smile.

“Are you excited for their performance too?” The girl asks and it doesn’t take long until a few more fans have swarmed around him like insects flying around the only source of light.

“You bet! It’s going to be epic, I can already tell.” He answers, slightly abashed at how the girls are all cooing at him. The thing is, that Chanyeol’s a pretty known fanboy in the fandom, which can be proved by looking at the amount of people following him on his social media. He can’t remember when and why exactly the other fans started noticing him but somehow most of them now know who he is.

“Wah, you look so cute today, Chanyeol-oppa!”

“Oppa, have you already bought their new album?”

Questions are thrown at him from left and right and he doesn’t know which one to answer first. It makes him feel like a celebrity.

“Chanyeol, do you ship Baekhyun-oppa and Kyungsoo-oppa?” Another girl asks then, rendering him to think about it. They’re all looking at him eagerly and from what he guesses, they presumably all ship _Baeksoo_.

“Umm…well…”

“Or would you rather be with one of them?” The girl amends. Chanyeol blushes at that, shaking his head furiously.

“No, no! Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are like… like little fairies or something. They’re too precious and cute to be with someone like me, haha.” The tall boy clarifies, feeling absolutely embarrassed even thinking about dating one of his idols.  
Apparently, the girls don’t share his opinion because there are several voices protesting against his statement.

“Don’t you guys think he would look cute with Kyungsoo-oppa? Like, a height-difference couple?” Someone suggests and the others all squeal at the mental image.

To create a diversion from the embarrassing topic, Chanyeol speaks up again, the tips of his ears a flaming red.

“So about Baeksoo…” The girls quieten down at this so they can be all ears for his answer. “I wouldn’t say I hard-core ship them or anything but, uh, I mean, they do look cute together, don’t they.” The other fans wholeheartedly agree, nodding their heads and Chanyeol is about to excuse himself when another question pops up.

“Oppa, do you read fanfiction? Like Baeksoo?”

He freezes for a second before:

_Okay Chanyeol. The usual cover-up!_

Scratching the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, he replies. “No, not really. I mean, sometimes but I prefer video edits or fanart.”

The girls regard him disappointedly and sympathetically, like he’s missing out on something.

“You should really try getting into it then. There is lots of good Baeksoo fanfiction. You won’t regret it.”

“Yeah, and every year there’s this pretty good Baeksoo-fest. What’s it called again?”

“Ah, I know, you mean _satan-eats-bacon_ right? I love that fest!”

They all resume blabbering, forgetting he’s still in the middle and he awkwardly tries to get out of the circle without being rude but he halts again when he hears some of them talk about a certain fanfic.

“Hey, have you read _cryingbugs’_ new fanfic? There’s only a prologue for now but I’m sure this story is going to be good too. After all it’s _cryingbugs_ we’re talking about.” A girl says. Chanyeol listens quietly.

“Yes, of course!” her friend replies, cheerfully. “When I saw the story notification I immediately read it. It sounds so promising! I think it’s gonna be a high school AU.”

“Really? Oh god, I need to read it as soon as possible, I’ve waited so long for _cryingbugs_ to write a high school AU!”

Chanyeol tries to suppress his grin as he listens to them go on about their excitement. He doesn’t succeed though and a huge smile breaks out on his face, making him look rather creepy than anything else. Being so focused on what they are saying, he doesn’t descry someone approaching him and a tap to his shoulder is all it takes to startle him. The giant boy lets out an unmanly shriek as he turns his head so fast to the side it actually hurts.

“Ow, shit, Sehun! Don’t do that!” he hisses when he recognises his best friend grinning at him.

“Hi to you too. You look like a creepy stalker by the way. Were the girls talking about your fanfic again?” His friend asks nonchalantly and Chanyeol shoots him a pointed glare.

“Shhh! What if someone hears!” Chanyeol frantically looks around before sighing when he’s sure nobody heard them. Sehun just rolls his eyes.

“Let’s go in.” The blond boy suggests and that’s when Chanyeol realises that some fans are already filing into the building. He nods and they go and join the others inside.

_

_

_

 

Two days later Sehun comes over so they can watch XOBK on some show together.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” the younger asks as he takes off his shoes at the entrance.

“Not much, I have to finish three assignments until next week.” Chanyeol grunts while searching the kitchen for a bag of chips.

“That sucks.” Is all Sehun offers, not really sounding empathetic, before he plops down on the couch. Chanyeol hums noncommittally as he joins his friend on the furniture and switches on the TV. They don’t talk as the taller zaps through the channels to find the right one until Sehun decides to open up a new conversation.

“Hyung,” he begins, “two days ago, they were talking about your fic right?”

The taller shrugs. “Why you asking.”

“I was just thinking hyung. Why don’t you finally disclose you’re everyone’s favourite Baeksoo author?”

At that question Chanyeol side-glances him before sighing and focusing on his previous task.

“I told you already, didn’t I? There’s fanboy-Chanyeol and fanfic-writer-Chanyeol. I’d like to keep these two mes separate because I feel comfortable like this. There’s no need to make a fuss.”

“That’s lame hyung. I bet there’s a lot of people who want to know the mastermind behind those epic fics.”

“Why, thanks. This is the first time I hear you complimenting my babies.” The older comments mockingly touched. Sehun ignores him.

“Plus you could get rid of that ridiculous username of yours. You know, change it to _chanyeol_ or _pcy_ or something like that. It would do you good.”

Chanyeol gives him an incredulous stare. “What did you just say about my username?” He challenges while straightening his back.

“You heard me. It’s ridiculous. Seriously, hyung. You’re scared of bugs so why would you choose a name like that…”

“Excuse you! My username is fine the way it is.” Chanyeol states childishly, his arms crossed defensively over his chest. “You know, if you imagine bugs crying and being all sad they don’t seem so scary any—“

“Chanyeol, please spare me from your weirdness.”

“But you were the one asking!”

The younger sighs, already knowing that he can’t win this battle. “Anyway, Just do it, hyung.” He says instead. “Tell them who you are.”

“No! It’s too much of a bother.”

“All you have to do is write a note on your fanfic account and everyone will know about it. Easy as that. Or, are you maybe ashamed of your fics?”

Chanyeol frowns at him. “No, it’s just that I don’t want to. Why do you even want everyone to know?”

“Because your fics are good. And you’re a funny person. Wouldn’t it be less bothersome to have everyone know instead of keeping it a secret? Nobody will bash you if that’s what you’re scared of. I mean they positively love your fics. Look at all those subscribers. Have you seen the amount of subscribers you have on your recent story?”

“I’m the author. Of course I know.” Chanyeol deadpans.

“Six thousand! More than six thousand, Chanyeol. And you only just posted that story. That’s sick. Who would’ve thought that you could make it this far with your sappy little stories.” Sehun snickers.

“Hey! They’re not sappy okay!” Chanyeol defends.

“Whatever you say.”

They stop after that waiting for the commercials to finish and the show to begin. It’s a popular program that invites different idols every week. The groups or solo artists perform their current title song before they engage in an interview with the MC.

Sehun and Chanyeol watch, mesmerized, when Baekhyun and Kyungsoo perform their new song, hitting all the right notes and making all those difficult looking dance moves. Chanyeol wonders how it is possible for a human being to sing and dance at the same time but still look so stunning, even with all the sweat.

“How do they not break their limbs with those dance moves?” Chanyeol wonders aloud, earnestly intrigued and impressed.

Sehun snorts. “Of course you wouldn’t understand hyung.”

“What are you meaning to say?” Chanyeol glares at him, half angry and already half hurt because he knows Sehun is going to make some insulting comment.

“Let’s be real Chanyeol. You can’t dance to save your life.”

“Well, at least I can talk to ferrets.” Chanyeol counters, a triumphant expression on his face.

The younger stares blank-faced at his hyung. “Uh, I don’t think that’s something to—“

“—YOU! YOUCAN’T talk to ferrets. What d’you have to say to that, huh?”

“Hyung. I don’t think you could call it _talking_ to ferrets.” Sehun says slowly, to not upset Chanyeol (and why does he feel like he’s talking to a child?).

“Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.” Chanyeol slowly shakes his head, a wise smile stretching his lips. “No need to be envious. Not everyone can master the art of communicating with ferrets. It’s okay. Don’t be upset bro. You can always call me when you gotta talk to a ferret.” The taller pats Sehun’s shoulder, an amicable gesture. Sehun doesn’t argue anymore.

Their attention goes back to the television screen just when the performance ends. The idol duo takes a seat on the prepared chairs with the MC, a senior idol, sitting next to them.

“This was XOBK, everyone!” The MC starts and turns to the duo. “Could you please introduce yourself?”

The idols nod. “Hello everyone, I’m XOBK’s Baekhyun.” The brunet idol smiles into the camera and bows. “Hello. I’m Kyungsoo.” Another bow.

“Thank you! It’s good to have you here on the show today. You two recently had your comeback and released your second studio album. Would you please explain the concept for this comeback?”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo explain everything and answer general questions the MC asks them, things that are not new to fans of the group. Actually it should be boring for them, but watching their idols, listening to them talk is all it takes to get them hooked.

They're enjoying the ~~visuals~~ show while stuffing their faces with junk food and occasionally commenting on or laughing about something their idols have said. The scene is nothing out of the ordinary but then the MC goes and brings up a rarely asked question.

"Okay, the next question was sent in by _baeklovescucumber_ : ‘Have you ever read any kind of fanfiction? If yes, do you know about _cryingbugs’_ works? P.S.: I love you’!"

As soon as the question leaves the MC's lips, the fans in the audience cheer, already anticipating the replies. Everyone's attention goes to Kyungsoo as he is the first to be granted with the MC's expectant expression.

It seems like the famous duo is quite surprised at the question but they quickly regain their composure. Or at least Kyungsoo does while Baekhyun is clearly but fruitlessly trying not to laugh out loud, forcing the cameraman to zoom in further on the slightly shorter idol.

"I have heard that a lot of our fans enjoy reading or writing fanfiction... but no, I've never read any." Kyungsoo says, his big eyes expressing his credibility. His words are followed by a few disappointed sounds coming from the audience but the MC just nods and turns to look at Baekhyun.

"What about you Baekhyun? You might also want to share what you found so funny just now."

The camera is already focused on the brunet who has a cheeky smile gracing his pink lips and the fans scream loudly at his knowing look.

The petite male holds up a dainty hand. "It's not what you think it is." He tries to deny but even Kyungsoo glances at him with an expression that assures everyone that that's a big ass lie. Baekhyun sighs but smiles nonetheless. "It's funny because I didn't expect a question like that. Also, _baeklovescucumber_ , you must know I don't like cucumber right? Why would you create a username like that?" He jokes admonishingly, waving his index finger at the camera in a scolding manner.

"People might interpret it the wrong way..." The idol explains but trails off afterwards as the implication of his words finally sinks in. The crowd cheers once again, Baekhyun looking slightly flustered and Kyungsoo about ready to facepalm. Fortunately, the MC encourages the former to continue which Baekhyun gladly does.

"But to answer your question, you could say I was curious about what my fans like doing! From fanart to fan edits, memes and fanfiction... I did a big research so I might have read fanfiction, and I might have read some of _cryingbugs’_ stories but who knows..." Baekhyun trails off before winking directly at the camera. Apparently that's all it takes to make the fans go crazy and the MC has to calm everyone down before they can continue with another round of questions.

"We'll resume after a small break!" The MC announces and soon the first commercial is playing on the TV screen. It's about some toothpaste that allegedly will make your teeth as white as snow but Chanyeol can't concentrate. His mind has short-circuited right after _’... I might have read_ cryingbugs’ _stories’_.

Chanyeol is sure that 1+1 equals 2, that Seoul is located in South Korea and that his last name is Park... and yet nothing makes a lot of sense anymore. Because how? Just how could it be possible that Byun Baekhyun read his, Park Chanyeol's, embarrassing, sappy fanfics (so he admits to himself that ~~most of them~~ some of them are sappy but people like sappy stuff okay)? To him, it doesn't make sense at all. The possibility of Baekhyun reading his fanfiction is just as likely as two positive magnets sticking to each other. Right? So _this... this_ cannot be real. He must be dreaming, Chanyeol convinces himself.

The tall boy's whirl of thoughts is abruptly interrupted when Sehun starts laughing as if he's just heard the most hilarious joke of the century. Startled, Chanyeol looks over at his friend only to see him wiping some tears, still wheezing a bit.

"What?" The slightly taller wants to know.

"You know, I had a sick dream. Like, Baekhyun said in a show that he's read some of your fanfiction." The blond guy giggles. "Why didn't you wake me up by the way? I wanted to watch the show."

They both turn back to the TV where the commercials are still running.

"Sehun-ah, I think we had the same dream."

There's a curt, tense silence before they both speak up at the same time, staring at each other in disbelief:

"Oh my god."

_

_

_

 

It takes Chanyeol some time to process that, yes, his idol Byun Baekhyun has really read or maybe even reads his fics regularly. But honestly, he's not too sure what to think of that after the shock and denial phase has finally passed. On the one hand he's happy and overwhelmed because Baekhyun gave his fics a chance and made time in his busy schedule to read them. He actually read them, these crappy stories made up in his crazy fanboy mind. There were thousands and thousands of fanfics on the Internet but Baekhyun read his...

On the other hand he’s worried and inexplicably embarrassed. What does the idol think about his works of fiction? If he really reads them regularly, does that mean he likes them? What does Baekhyun think about the way Chanyeol characterises him? And, oh god, could it be that... the boy has also read the rated scenes?

Chanyeol blushes profusely and buries his face in his hands. He lets out an unmanly squeak, muffled by his palms, to distract himself from the mortifying thoughts. Slowly dragging his hands downwards until his chin is resting on them, he stares dazedly at the opened YouTube window on his laptop. He'd opened the site earlier but hasn't typed anything into the search bar yet.

After pondering for a moment, he remembers that a new comeback stage performance should be up by now and he quickly searches for the corresponding video. Leaning back in his armchair, he clicks play and the familiar tune of the idol duo's comeback title song starts filling his room.

He's been a fan since day 1 but even three years later he has yet to choose a bias. It's always been difficult for him to decide between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, which is also why he's stopped pressuring himself to select one.

He likes and cherishes them both so it shouldn't really matter if he has a bias or not.

However, lately it's been weird. Chanyeol feels weird whenever he watches his idols on TV or on his laptop. Whether they're performing or going through with stupid missions on variety shows, it seems like Chanyeol just can't stop paying attention to Baekhyun.

He tries to reason that it's due to _'Baekhyun's fateful statement regarding my fanfics'_ as he likes to think of it. At the back of his mind he's always fretting about the brunet singer and his fics. Does he like them? Did he really read them? It's always the same questions and answers to them are rare.

All these thoughts drive him crazy but if Chanyeol is honest, they're not entirely the reason why he's suddenly started feeling weird about Baekhyun. It's like he sees the singer differently although nothing about him has changed. It's as if all this time Chanyeol's had weak vision but he's finally gotten glasses; finally he's able to see Baekhyun clearly.

Somehow those droopy eyes of his are way cuter than before, his smile much more beautiful, his voice more melodic. Everything about Baekhyun seems highlighted, enhanced, so that Chanyeol almost forgets about Kyungsoo who sings the other half of the song.

It's weird, Chanyeol thinks. What's going on?

He blinks when the performance ends, his eyes fixed onto Baekhyun grinning happily into the camera. Chanyeol notices a light feeling in his chest but the tall boy shakes his head before clicking himself out of the website. He opens up a word document on his desktop with the progress of the high school AU fanfic he's currently working on.

Lately Chanyeol's thoughts have been revolving around: Byun Baekhyun (bet, you wouldn't have guessed that, right).

Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that, Baekhyun looks handsome here, Baekhyun looks good in black T-shirts, no, actually Baekhyun looks good in anything, how can his hair look so soft, why is Baekhyun so cute, I want to pinch his cheeks, Baekhyun's hands are a blessing, Baekhyun's laugh is too beautiful, ughh, he's flawless, he must be an angel or whatever, is Baekhyun even rEAL????, omg, he looks hot with black hair, omfg, Baekhyun is too good for my perverted fanfic-writing-mind, someone keep him away from me, uughh his voice, cue the eargasm, Baekhyun, why you do this to me T_T, I want to hug him, thank you God for letting me live at the same time as this cute, cheeky, fluffy puppy, I must've done something good in my last life...

You get it, it's probably not that bad of an idea to distract his heavily fanboying and biased mind from thoughts about a certain singer. And don't get him wrong, he likes Kyungsoo too but since _'Baekhyun's fateful statement'_ it's been just... weird and difficult. Well, at least that's what Chanyeol reckons.

Although, he could've chosen something better than writing romance fanfics about that certain singer it’s still better than doing nothing but thinking about him. Being productive has always helped Chanyeol clear his mind. Once he concentrates on writing, he gets things done and it seems that the outcome is good enough most of the time so that's a bonus.

"Okay, let's do this!" He motivates himself before his fingers begin flying over the keyboard in a flurry of words.

_

_

_

 

_Baekhyun doesn't remember when it started but lately everything in his head has been revolving around one person: Do Kyungsoo._

_It's Kyungsoo this and Kyungsoo that, like thinking about Kyungsoo is vital to his surviving. Nevertheless, thinking of the doe-eyed boy is nothing compared to the real thing. To when he stands in front of Baekhyun, gazing at him with that poker face of his which Baekhyun now knows to be a wall of protection._

_It's already his third month at his 'new' school and he feels like he's gotten to know quite a bit about Kyungsoo and he hopes that the other will continue opening up to him._

_"Morning." A quiet voice floats through the air; so gentle that Baekhyun almost doesn't catch the one word greeting. The brunet turns to his left where his seatmate takes his usual place next to him. Out of nowhere butterflies appear in the high schooler’s stomach, generating a little chaos that always comes up whenever he sees his crush._

_Kyungsoo hasn't even spared him a glance but already the greeting makes Baekhyun immensely happy. They're making progress, he thinks joyfully._

_Staring fondly at Kyungsoo, he knows that the other ignores him deliberately but that's okay. As long as Baekhyun can look at him without him complaining like in the beginning, it's okay. Maybe he's greedy but he wants to remember everything about Kyungsoo, wants to engrave him into his memory. From his deep brown irises that mesmerize him endlessly, to his pitch-black hair, his soft lips that he wants to kiss so badly and the beautiful curve that connects his shoulder and neck._

_Kyungsoo is indeed absolutely breathtaking and Baekhyun wants to have him all for himself._

_

_

_

 

_...wants to engrave him into his memory..._

_...soft lips he wants to kiss so badly..._

_...absolutely breathtaking indeed..._

Baekhyun looks up from his phone to glance over at where Kyungsoo is standing in their kitchen, kindly and dutifully preparing their lunch alone because the last time Baekhyun tried to cook he accidentally broke some crockery, sprained his ankle (don’t even ask) and almost burned down the kitchen. Yes, Baekhyun’s cooking skills are that bad. But that’s not important right now.

The brunet eyes his childhood friend's body from head to toe before steering his gaze back up to his face. He stares at that plush set of heart-shaped lips for a few seconds before averting his eyes as a full body shudder captures his frame.

_Never._

Baekhyun is still 'recovering' from the thought of being in a relationship with his best friend that he's known since before he was even born (according to his mother they'd been fetus-buddies already) when he takes note of the judging stare that is scrutinizing him.

"What?" Baekhyun asks, on the defensive due to the nature of Kyungsoo's expression.

The latter purses his lips. "What are you doing?"

The one in question peeks at his phone screen before swiftly lifting his gaze with an affable tug of his lips.

"Oh, you know, just reading." He answers honestly. Now let's just hope that Kyungsoo thinks he actually reads intellectual stuff...

He's about to elaborate, wanting to explain that he's reading about this very interesting, scientific topic, however, his friend merely scoffs, leaving him to swallow his words.  
"Yeah. Let me guess. Fanfiction." Kyungsoo teases and he knows he's right when Baekhyun looks slightly annoyed for a second.

“So?”

"Nothing. I just hope you’re not reading something about how madly in love we are or anything like that."

After processing Kyungsoo's words, Baekhyun smiles sweetly at his friend. Maybe a bit too sweetly, it looks a bit creepy Kyungsoo notes.

"Oh, don't you worry Soo. You already know I would never read anything that describes you in a positive way. It's a pity people don't know about your dark, black soul."

The other just rolls his eyes in response and continues to do whatever he’d been doing before he's stopped to talk to his dorm mate.

"Why do you read that stuff anyway." He murmurs, nonetheless.

"It's not that bad." Baekhyun explains. "Besides, it's interesting how she characterises me. It's funny, like reading about someone that looks like me but has a different personality."

The singer in the kitchen ponders over that before asking: "Who is 'she'?"

"Oh, _cryingbugs_.” The brunet replies as he stands up to join the other at the kitchen counter.

“Her stories are so good, I’ve stopped reading other authors’ fics.”

“So, how do you know it’s a ‘she’?”

Baekhyun gives his friend a confused look.

“I mean, that username. Besides being ridiculous it also doesn’t give any information on the author’s gender, now does it.”

“I… I just assumed it was a girl… since the majority of our fans are girls.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean boys don’t write fanfiction too.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Baekhyun remains silent for a while, then: “It doesn’t matter if it’s a girl or a boy. But, you know, I’ve seen how other authors interact with their readers on social media and they know what the author looks like and stuff… I wish _cryingbugs_ would do that too… I mean he or she does answer comments but… I want to know more about him or her. The stories are really good. I think I’m addicted.” The singer looks at Kyungsoo with a pout. The latter stares him down for a moment.

“But why do you want to know what they look like? It’s not like it’s anything to do with the fanfics.”

“Kyungsoo-yah, you should know how curious I am about everything.”

The younger snorts. “Yeah, a little bit too curious, sometimes.”

Baekhyun shoots him an exasperated glare. “Excuse me? What are you implying?” He snaps.

The younger answers with a literal death glare. “Like that one time you wanted to know what Kris-hyung looked like naked and you dug out the second bathroom key from God knows where to barge in on him while he was showering?”

The other splutters. “Well, I apologise okay? I honestly didn’t know it was you in there… Besides we’d already showered together before. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Still, I know of nobody except you who would do something as stupid and disrespectful as that. What if it really had been Kris-hyung in there?”

The older waves him off. “Why do you always have to be such a party-pooper? I already told you it wasn’t a big deal.” He watches as his friend ignores him (because he knows Kyungsoo is stubborn), starts sautéing different kinds of vegetables that he’s diligently chopped into small pieces, in a frying pan before lowering the heat a bit to add a generous amount of rice.

“Anyway, if author-nim is a boy…” Baekhyun trails off to grin at the younger, his droopy eyes forming cute crescents. Kyungsoo waits, expectant. “…Maybe he’s handsome.” The older giggles.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, a habit he apparently executes most when he’s around this dumb guy of a best friend. “I should’ve known… that that’s all you care about“ he mutters while adding more ingredients to the fried rice.” You’re probably just hoping that it’s that ‘cute’ fanboy, what’s his name again… Chansung? Chan- Chanhyuk? No wait, Chan—“

“—Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“Oh right, that’s his name.”

Baekhyun turns his phone to the cook after having opened up his Instagram. “He’s really handsome.” The brunet remarks.

It’s a selfie of Chanyeol and he’s doing a horizontal V sign over his eye. Apparently his signature pose but Kyungsoo is not one to precisely know or care for that matter. He stares blankly at it, definitely seeing the handsomeness that draws his friend in but he wouldn’t admit that. The post has over five thousand likes. Kyungsoo grunts.

“He’s okay I guess. Just be careful not to like any of his posts, you know what might happen.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m always careful, remember? And we both know he’s not just _okay_. He’s too cute, seriously...” Baekhyun swoons.

“Who is too cute?” A deep voice reverberates in the room, catching the singer duo off guard.

Baekhyun suddenly feels a looming presence behind him so he tilts his head only to see Kris looking over his shoulder at the selfie on his phone.

“Manager-hyung. When did you get back? We didn’t hear you.” Kyungsoo asks as he’s turning off the stove.

“This fanboy again?” Kris says, not sparing Kyungsoo any attention.

“Yeah, he’s handsome, isn’t he?” Baekhyun replies, dreamily staring at the selfie.

Kris steps back from the singer. “He’s just a fanboy. Don’t waste your time with him and don't even think of dating him. Or anyone else for that matter. You know it’s not beneficial for your image. Not at all.” He sneers and is about to leave but he turns back to look at Kyungsoo. “You too, Kyungsoo.” He adds for good measure before disappearing into the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Baekhyun follows he taller’s figure with his eyes until he’s gone.

“Geez, always so serious and strict that Kris-hyung. I was just admiring a handsome guy. It’s not like he’s ever gonna pop up somewhere and we’ll start dating. He sighs. “Besides, he’s never been at a fan signing event… just his friend.”

Kyungsoo gives him a confused expression. Baekhyun rounds the counter to help his friend grab everything they need to dine and bring it to the table. “You know, that other tall guy… the blond one... the one who always tries flirting with you but fails miserably.” The older sniggers.

It seems as if the younger finally realizes, whom Baekhyun means because his features darken, his face expressing the apparent desire of killing someone right then and there.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Kyungsoo grits, his voice audibly deeper than usual.

“Oh, come on. He’s not that bad.”

“Let’s eat.” It’s the finality in his voice that keeps Baekhyun from making any further comment and they both sit down to enjoy their meal.

_

_

_

 

After lunch, Kyungsoo decided to go to the gym and Kris left as well, saying he had another meeting at the company, hence leaving Baekhyun alone at the apartment. It was their day off and usually Baekhyun would be practicing his ass off but he decided that today he was going to rest. He doesn’t know if that was a good choice since he’s already bored out of his mind, more so now that he’s all alone.

Lounging on the couch he watches a few of their performances on his laptop, however, even that activity loses its appeal after a while. He opens up a new tab where his bookmarks are displayed and one catches his eye. The fanfiction site. Baekhyun stares at it as if it could tell him what he should do.

He’s just read the latest chapter that morning and he doesn’t think that _cryingbugs_ already updated the next one but he decides that checking wouldn’t hurt. So he clicks on the icon before the familiar homepage greets him. He navigates through the website until he finds the recent chapter and disappointingly but expectedly there’s no added chapter.

Again, left with nothing to do, he scrolls down to the comment section and begins skimming the readers’ opinions.

 

 **lonelyreader16** | Chapter 3 | 25 Oct 2016, 10:23 | Reply  
Gaahhh, I love baeksoo fluff so much!!! They’re just too cute!!! Love your story by the way  <3

 

 **KyungsooBaby** | Chapter 3 | 25 Oct 2016, 05:10 | Reply  
author-nim, this is so good. i love how their relationship slowly develops. looking forward to what happens next ^^

 

 **baekhyunisextra** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 23:55 | Reply  
pls update soon!!!!!! pls!!!!! I beg you!!!!!

 

 **baeklovescucumber** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 23:43 | Reply  
yay theyre gettimg closer! I cant wait till theyre finally a cheesy squishly couple (and till baek finally gets his beloved cucumber ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorrynotsorry)

 

 **LordOhSehun** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:11 | Reply  
I am not going to tell you that this is good but I am going to tell you to update faster! I’m a Lord so bow down and take my orders, peasant!

             **Crazysoogirl12** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:20 | Reply  
            Omg Sehun-oppa you’re reading this too?? I didn’t know you like fanfiction! This is amazing!!

             **_winterlove_** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:27 | Reply  
            Sehun Oppaaaaaaaaaaa  <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

             **Chanyeolsgf** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:28 | Reply  
            Wow, Sehun-oppa, hi! You should convince

                         **LordOhSehun** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct, 22:31 | Reply  
                        Chanyeol is a loser who doesn’t appreciate the good things in life. Like Baeksoo fanfiction for example.  
                        And why have I never seen nor heard of you if you’re Chanyeol’s girlfriend? Bow down, peasant!

             **cryingbugs** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct, 22:40 | Reply

            Dear LordOhSehun

            Your wish is not my command.

            Sincerely,  
            cryingbugs

                         **Crazysoogirl12** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:52 |Reply  
                        Omg sassy Author-nim who takes no orders from no one ahahahahahahahahah

                         **LordOhSehun** | Chapter 3 | 24 Oct 2016, 22:54 | Reply  
                        I have no tolerance for disobeying peasantry like you. You’re going to hear from my lawyer.

 

Oh well, that was quite interesting, Baekhyun thinks as he laughs.

So apparently he’s extra, _baeklovescucumber_ must be very pervy (not that the username didn’t already suggest that; also, someone please get Baekhyun some bleach for that comment), Oh Sehun is arrogant and thinks he’s a noble on the Internet (he always seemed very nice and respectful at fan signing events), Chanyeol doesn’t read fanfiction and maybe Chanyeol has a girlfriend. Or maybe not, if he thinks about Sehun’s reply to that user. Baekhyun shakes his head at the last thought. What did it matter if Park Chanyeol had a girlfriend. It’s not any of his concerns.

Also, _cryingbugs_ seems like a funny person. One more reason why Baekhyun wants to know more about him or her. Okay, so Baekhyun is getting tired of always having to say ‘him or her’. Is there a way he could find out more about his dear author-nim?

He rolls the question around in his head before an idea pops up. Presumably, it won’t be that easy to find out due to the author being set on not disclosing their gender since there’s no such information on their account but he could try. The probably sole way to find out is asking the author. However he can’t ask straightforward, that would come off creepy, right?

Baekhyun stares straight-faced at his computer screen as he considers his options. The singer knows for a fact that _cryingbugs_ doesn’t respond to all comments so he has to be creative, write a comment that piques the author’s interest. He doesn’t do anything for a while, just lets possible comments run through his mind until he thinks he’s found the most promising.

Ultimately, his face lights up and his fingers furiously start typing his first comment ever.

_

_

_

 

The first thing Chanyeol does when he’s back from his classes that day is logging into his fanfic account and checking the comments. He’s waited for this all day to be honest. Yes, Chanyeol is a simple man and comments make him happy.

He scrolls through the new ones that hadn’t been there yesterday. Most of them are the same, asking him to update faster or telling him what they like about his story or what they’re expecting or hoping for. He thanks some of them for reading his fic and tells them he’ll update as soon as possible.

Then there are also those random comments that don’t really suit the context so Chanyeol simply ignores them. And lastly, there are also interesting comments, the ones that are different and unique.

He stops scrolling when he finally comes across a comment like that.

 

 **berryhyun** | Chapter 3 | 25 Oct 2016, 14:06 | Reply  
hello author-nim, I really like your stories. especially your OC fics. I think it’s very considerate of you to write both girl-OC and boy-OC fics. I’m a boy and I find it hard to find any boy-OC fics in our fandom so when I saw you wrote stories of that type it made me very happy. thank you for blessing us with your beautiful works of fiction author-nim  <3

 

Chanyeol reads the comment only to reread it again. He’s never thought about his OC-fics like that. The actual reason why he writes both types of OC-fics is that he doesn’t want the readers to know if he’s a boy or a girl.

             **cryingbugs** | Chapter 3 | 25 Oct 2016, 16:04 | Reply  
            Thank you! I’m glad to hear that you like my stories ^^ It’s interesting to know that I’m one of the few boy-OC  
            fic providers, if you could say it like that haha. Actually I just wanted to experiment so I wrote both ;)

 

He types up his reply before clicking the send button. Afterwards, he continues with his usual routine reading the rest of the comments that are still waiting to be read.  
The tall college student doesn’t expect any answers at the moment so he’s dazed for a second when suddenly the message icon on the page lights up. It’s a private message so he neglects it for now to read all the comments first.

At last, he finds himself clicking into the conversation that was started by _berryhyun_. Chanyeol smiles when his brain informs him of which comment the former has written.

 

 **berryhyun** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:09  
hi! I hope it’s fine if I message you privately. I’ve just read your reply and a question regarding your OC fics popped up.

 

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. A question? Is it something serious?

 

 **cryingbugs** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:17  
It’s all right. Just ask right away.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long until there’s a reply.

 

 **berryhyun** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:18  
Okay so, I’ve read almost all of your OC fics, there aren’t that many anyway, and I noticed that you write: (Kyungsoo x girl OC), (Kyungsoo x boy OC) and (Baekhyun x girl OC)

So I was wondering if there’s a reason why you don’t write Baekhyun x boy OC? Or have you simply not gotten to that yet?

 

Chanyeol squints at the screen of his laptop. What? Really? Now that he thinks about it, he indeed has never written Baekhyun x boy OC fics. If there’s a reason for that? He searches his brain for an answer but nothing comes up. He’s not too sure himself, however, he remembers how, whenever he considered writing about Baekhyun with a boy OC, he was uncomfortable with that idea. It’s strange, the college student thinks. When he breaks out of his concentrated trance, he remembers that he still has to respond so he does just that.

 

 **cryingbugs** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:25  
That’s a good question! To be honest, I’m not sure about that either and I definitely wasn’t planning on writing any Baekhyun x boy OC fics in the near future. I guess it could be because I don’t want to write about Baekhyun paired up with anyone but Kyungsoo (if we’re talking about boys because I do write Baekhyun x girl OC fics). I feel like it’s different with girls but don’t ask me about it, I’m actually confused myself haha :)

 

 **berryhyun** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:28  
I see, thank you for thinking about my question and answering it. You seem like a very nice person :) It’s funny that you’re confused haha, and it’s a pity that you don’t write Baekhyun x boy OC since you’re my favourite author. as you can guess from my username, I’m a Baekhyun stan and it would be nice to read about him with another guy instead of Kyungsoo. Would it be too much to request of you to write a Baek x boy OC?

 

Chanyeol leans back in his chair and drags a hand through his hair, sighing after having contemplated the request. He has an inkling of why this guy wants a boy OC fic with Baekhyun; so he could imagine himself with Baekhyun, that has to be it. Had it been any other story request he would’ve done it right away but given the circumstances Chanyeol still feels uncomfortable about it. He realizes that he doesn’t want Baekhyun to be paired up with any boy at all, the exception being Kyungsoo of course.

Naturally, he likes the Baeksoo ship, otherwise he wouldn’t be writing goddamn fanfiction about them in which they fall in love, kiss and engage in sexual activities. And yet, it’s not like he thinks they should be dating in real life (although if it ever came to that, he’d be okay with it… right?). He doesn’t ship them to that extent but he knows that others do. He’s never had a problem with that though; everyone has his own opinions.

So… if he doesn’t even want Baekhyun to be with Kyungsoo… not with some OC, not with _berryhyun_ , not with Sehun, not with… himself…?

Chanyeol feels heat creeping up his face. The thought of him and Baekhyun is clearly new but not necessarily—

The college student vehemently shakes his head.

No. Just _no_.

With new determination he accepts the challenge while trying to obliterate his earlier thoughts. He promises to work on the request to which _berryhyun_ expresses his boundless gratefulness.

He’s about to log out of his account when one more message prevents him from doing so.

 

 **berryhyun** | 25 Oct 2016, 16:59  
Thanks again dear author ω <*)  
Who’s your bias?

 

Due to Chanyeol’s tiring day at uni and his confusing thoughts, the tall boy is somewhat exhausted. A hot, relaxing shower seems very enticing at the moment and his body is already yearning for the soothing water.

With that in mind, he thoughtlessly sends his last message of the day before he closes his computer and stands up to get ready for his precious bath time.

_

_

_

 

Meanwhile, in another apartment in Seoul, famous idol Byun Baekhyun chuckles triumphantly at the reply he’s just received from his favourite fanfic author.

_Who’s your bias?_

 

 **cryingbugs** | 25 Oct 2016, 17:01  
It’s Baekhyun, of course.

 

He smiles contentedly. They even wrote ‘of course’. It feels nice, Baekhyun thinks. That a person he admires or likes, likes him too. It makes him want to know even more what _cryingbugs_ looks like but maybe it’s okay if he doesn’t know. He’s given up on finding out about their gender anyway. In any case, it was a stupid idea and he didn’t have any chance from the beginning (although he’d never admit that to Kyungsoo) except if he’d asked the author directly, which, sadly, he didn’t have the courage to do.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun is satisfied. After all, not all mysteries are meant to be solved and his ‘dumb plan’ at any rate served as an incentive to finally leave a comment and consequently engage in conversation with his favourite author.

Moreover, _cryingbugs_ even agreed to write a Baek x boy OC fic; it took them so long to answer Baekhyun was almost certain they would’ve said no. Finally! He’s always been bothered by the fact that _cryingbugs_ didn’t write anything like that. For once, he wants to read about himself, paired with someone other than his childhood friend. Although, he still finds it strange that the fanfic writer himself was confused about why he’d never written a Baek x boy OC?

Baekhyun shrugs and places his laptop on the coffee table. He stands and steers a course for the kitchen when he makes out the sound of the door clicking.  
A calm “I’m back!” follows shortly after to which the brunet answers with a merry “Okay!” as he pours himself a glass of water.

When Baekhyun is back in the living room, a freshly showered Kyungsoo, his hair is still wet, greets him with his perpetual bitch face. The latter flings his gym bag onto the floor before plopping down onto the couch with a sigh.

“How was it?” Baekhyun wants to know. Kyungsoo shrugs. “As always.”

For a moment it seems like Kyungsoo is thinking about something that worries him as his face contorts into deep thoughts but just as Baekhyun is about to point it out, his face lightens and he asks: “What did you do?”

“Nothing much, really.” He gives the cheeky response. Despite grinning reassuringly Kyungsoo looks straight through him.

“I don’t believe you but on second thought I also don’t want to know.” He states matter-of-factly before heading for his room.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind his friend. He’s still too happy about what happened earlier. Now, all he has to do is wait until his dear author will post the OC fic he has requested.

And yes, Baekhyun is definitely way too excited for this fanfiction.

_

_

_

 

Writing about Baekhyun and a boy OC character, which Chanyeol decided to call Heeyeol, turned out to be as troublesome as he’d expected. However, he can’t call himself a good writer if he cowers at every obstacle, which is why he’s trying his best to struggle through this writing process.

It’s going to be a one-shot, like all his OC fics, and he already has a concept of the plot. The only thing left to do is for him to transform his thoughts into words. That itself isn’t the problem though. It may sound dumb but it’s his feelings that prevent him from proceeding. Whenever he’d write a page or two, he’d stop afterwards and more often than not, erase everything. It’s just that, for whatever reason Chanyeol cannot fathom, he feels highly annoyed and awkward when working on the request which is a first because he usually doesn’t feel that way when writing. This condition of emotions results in a cumbersome writing style that doesn’t please the college student at all.

Additionally, he’s also having problems with continuing his current Baeksoo high school story, which doesn’t help as well. He’s composed, like what, eight chapters already and Baeksoo is about to become a couple but inexplicably, he’s not content anymore with the plot he’d set out.  
He heaves a disconcerted sigh as he cleans a coffee machine, polishing every surface on the mentioned kitchen utensil because he knows his boss despises even the smallest of stains and Chanyeol is not in for another lengthy lecture.

It’s his evening shift at a small but cosy and quaint coffee shop and he’s thankful Sehun has the same shift because otherwise he’d most likely already be dozing away on the counter. Given the late hour, the establishment is anything but filled but Chanyeol genuinely likes the atmosphere. It’s quieter than during the day and the pleasant tones of jazzy harmonies reverberate throughout the room.

Deeming the machine clean enough he puts down the cloth he’s used and washes his hands. He glances over at Sehun and frowns when he sees the younger typing away on his phone.

“Sehun.” He calls but the blond guy apparently doesn’t hear him. Closing the distance of a few steps between them, he places a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Sehun-ah, what are you doing?” He asks, a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. He’s dutifully doing his tasks whereas Sehun plays on his phone?

Finally, Sehun looks up. When he notices Chanyeol, he pockets his phone to give the latter his full attention.

“Nothing.” He says and Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him. “Really.”

“Hyung, it’s nothing, really. I was just texting someone.” The younger drawls out and Chanyeol can do nothing but nod dismissively.

“Look, I’ll go and restock the dessert display okay hyung? I’ll be back in a few.”

Sehun states before he disappears through the door leading to the back area.

Chanyeol sighs again. Sometimes Sehun can be pretty weird too. He dismisses the thought and contemplates what he could clean next as his eyes fall onto the counter. Actually he’s already cleaned it earlier but whatever.

He produces another cloth and starts mopping the counter, on the lookout for any imperfections that he could extinguish. He’s so into it, even calling any impurities on the counter his ‘enemies’ that he overhears the door to the little shop open and close again.

It’s not until he discerns a black fabric on the other side of the counter that he startles, leaping up in shock. He stares with wide eyes at the costumer but quickly gets back to his senses.

He gives the guy a silly smile as he scratches the back of his neck, explaining that he got startled before hurrying to his position at the register.

“What can I get you?” He asks with a friendly smile, his fingers ready to click the buttons.

The guy, in return, tilts his head upwards to search the menu board for a beverage he wants to consume. Chanyeol takes this time, to study the slightly peculiar stranger who’s a bit smaller than he is. The guy was dressed in an oversized black hoodie, equally dark jeans as far as Chanyeol can see; the hood was pulled over a black cap and a white mask is covering the lower part of his face. Because the man is currently looking up, he can barely make out a pair of droopy eyes but only for a short moment because the guy quickly looks down again, his gaze seemingly hefted to the counter; Chanyeol can’t really tell due to the cap’s shield. The guy’s eyes remain downcast as he orders:

“A vanilla latte, medium, please.”

The voice is so low and muffled by the mask that Chanyeol almost doesn’t catch the order. He nods when his brain processes the words and taps onto the screen before turning his attention back to the customer who still isn’t sparing him a glance.  
“Anything else?” Chanyeol inquires, unconsciously hoping to hear the stranger’s voice again.

He’s disappointed when the guy only shakes his head in answer.

“Okay, that’d be 4200 won please.”

The man takes out his wallet and Chanyeol can’t help but notice that the hoodie is so big that it almost covers all of the guy’s hands. All that’s visible are slender fingers with neatly cut nails, leading Chanyeol to think that this guy’s hands must be pretty.

The customer produces the expected amount of money and places it onto Chanyeol’s outstretched hand. His hands are so small and graceful, Chanyeol thinks, amazed. So very unlike his large, rough ones.

After handing him the bill, Chanyeol starts preparing the order, all the while sneaking glances at the peculiar guy who’s waiting at the other end of the counter with his back to Chanyeol as he observes the café.

It’s weird. When the college student looks at him, a wave of familiarity hits him but at the same time he’s certain he’s never met the guy. He finishes the order and puts it in front of the guy, wishing he could get another glance at his face.

Nothing like that happens though, as the male grabs his drink, accompanied by a quiet thanks before marching out of the shop.

The barista’s eyes follow him dazedly until he disappears in the cold darkness.

“Hyung?”

_Damn, this guy has one nice pair of legs._

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol gets the shock of the century, even letting out a small shriek. He stares at Sehun with goggle eyes, dramatically clutching his chest to calm his breathing.

“Hyung you were staring at the door like it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. Are you alright?” Sehun gives him a straight face although his voice indicates that he’s slightly worried.

“I… Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiles what he hopes is a reassuring smile before patting his friend on the shoulder. Sehun seems content with that response as he continues:

“Cool, can you help me with the display?”

“Yeah, sure.”

_

_

_

 

Baekhyun lets out a breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding in when the cold night air finally hits his face. Maybe, in hindsight it wasn’t such a good idea to come out to get coffee. He’d thought it would be nice since it was dark outside and he dressed in a way so that, at best, only his eyes would be visible. It actually would’ve been nice if freaking fanboy Chanyeol hadn’t blessed Baekhyun with his handsome face. He’d actually planned on staying at the café to peacefully write some song lyrics while sipping away at his latte but given the circumstances a change of plan was direly needed, which is why Baekhyun gracefully fled the scene as soon as possible.

He’s just relieved Chanyeol didn’t recognise him albeit he finds himself wondering what he would’ve said if he knew it was him. His deep, rich voice is still ringing in his ears and Baekhyun feels his cheeks heating up. Even though he couldn’t stare at the taller for very long he concluded that Park Chanyeol is even more handsome in real life.

_Maybe I’ll go there again, the coffee isn’t too bad._

 

_And neither is their barista._

_

_

_

 

The next time Chanyeol sees him, is exactly a week later. He’s once again, working the night shift; this time without Sehun since the latter has gotten sick, and at some point Chanyeol finds the strange boy standing in front of the counter again. He’s wearing something similar to the last time he was here, maybe even the same jeans and cap as the only piece of clothing that seems to have changed is the black hoodie which was replaced by a navy blue one of a similar kind.

“Hi.” The taller greets nervously and this time the other is looking at him but Chanyeol can hardly see his eyes due to the shadow the cap is casting on his face. Well, at least he’s looking at him.

“What can I get you today?” He smiles charmingly although he feels giddy on the inside. He doesn’t know why he’s happy that the stranger is back but he is.

“Espresso frappé, medium, nothing else, please.” Comes the low answer, however, Chanyeol can hear it better this time around and he smiles at the dulcet tenor voice.

The taller receives the money before he can say the price and hastily stows it away in the cash register.

After preparing the frappe, when he places the drink on the counter, Chanyeol is already mentally saying goodbye to the stranger but he’s pleasantly surprised to watch the other waltz to a table in a corner of the coffee shop.

At first, Chanyeol always steals glances at the rather cute stranger who is now scribbling away in a notebook but sadly he still has his tasks to concentrate on. He fulfils all his duties and it’s not until they’re about to close that he remembers the peculiar guy.

He reckons the other to be gone by now, it’s almost 11 pm after all. Walking out of the back room he’s surprised to see that the shop is void of any soul except for the cute stranger who’s still completely immersed in his notebook.

Noticing that he’s also still wearing the cap and hood, as well as the mouth mask he wonders why he covers himself up like that. He can’t be that ugly Chanyeol thinks distractedly.

“Excuse me, sir, we’re about to close so may I request you to leave?” Chanyeol speaks as he comes to stand at Baekhyun’s table.

The latter visibly jumps in his skin and Chanyeol holds in a chuckle. _How cute_. Not looking up, Baekhyun nods as he starts packing away his notebook.

Chanyeol isn’t sure why but it irks him that the guy still doesn’t talk to him so he grabs the notebook just before it lands in Baekhyun’s bag and sits himself down across the other.

“H-hey!” Baekhyun’s shocked voice rings in Chanyeol’s ears. It sounds familiar, his voice, but he sakes the feeling off. For sure, he’s never met this guy.

Chanyeol himself is stunned at what he’s just done. He’s usually not one to be impolite and grab other people’s belongings.

He just hopes he’s not blushing, although he’s sure he is because he can feel the heat in his ears, which makes him blush even more because he thinks the sight of his red ears to be embarrassing. Nevertheless, he gives the other a small smile and is the other actually smiling too? Maybe Chanyeol is only imagining things but the stranger’s eyes are now formed to little crescents and the sight is very endearing… and familiar.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, still slightly ashamed. “I was curious what you were doing and you were about to go so…”

“Weren’t you the one who asked me to leave?” The other refutes calmly although very lowly and Chanyeol realises that yes, that’s undeniably what he’s asked.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He apologizes again with an awkward grin. “Do you… do you mind if I…” The college student trails off as he gestures at the notebook. It looks smaller in his larger hand, he notes.

The smaller seems to think about it for a moment before he says:

“Actually, yes.”

“O-Oh… here. Sorry.” The barista slides the item over the table surface until it reaches Baekhyun.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize so much.”

Chanyeol nods thankfully. “Is it your diary?” He asks but Baekhyun immediately shakes his head.

“I like writing… song lyrics.” The small stranger explains in his ever so low voice and it starts getting on Chanyeol’s nerves. He wants to hear his voice clearly, not muffled through his mask and lowered.

He tries to ignore it. “Really? Wow, that’s cool.” Chanyeol beams genuinely.

“I’m a music major in college and I like composing songs so… if you ever need a song that fits your lyrics just ask me.”

Baekhyun appears to be confused for a split second before his eyes turn into those half moons Chanyeol has already come to like. The latter smiles, lost in the sight, however, that smile falters when the smaller talks again.

“That’s very nice of you. Thank you.”

Chanyeol isn’t satisfied though. Why does he have to hide his face and deliberately lower and muffle his charming voice? It’s not like he’s a criminal? They’re even alone, so nobody except Chanyeol can hear him. That has to mean he’s scared of Chanyeol hearing his voice if the tall student is not mistaken. But why would he be scared of that?

The college student feels like he’s missing an important detail but he can’t wrap his head around what it is.

Either way, Chanyeol is still displeased with the other so, probably out of annoyance, he bends his torso over the table, his hand reaching for Baekhyun’s mask. With his fingers grasping the white fabric, he’s about to pull it down when Baekhyun’s deft fingers come up to curl around his wrist and stop his actions.

It’s only then, with the soothing warmth of the singer’s fingers seeping into his skin that his actions finally sink in. He lifts his gaze to the Baekhyun’s only to feel guilty when he sees the horror in his droopy eyes.

Languidly, he makes to retrieve his hand but Baekhyun is still clutching onto him for dear life.

“You scared me.” A whisper, and finally the smaller let’s go.

“I-I know. I’m sorry. I swear I’m usually not this rude. I honestly don’t know what’s gotten into me today.” He says apologetically and to his relief the café stranger visibly relaxes.

“It’s okay.” Silence stretches between the two and all Chanyeol can do is inspect his wringing hands as if he’s never seen them.

“I should go.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol already hears the chair scratching across the wooden floor before he even looks up. When he does so, the smaller is already standing, looking down at him with emotionless eyes. Chanyeol springs up from his chair.

“A-all right. And, I’m sorry once again. I hope I’m not scaring you away?” He tries hopefully because he’s not ready to let go of the stranger.

And there they are, the cutest crescent eyes Chanyeol has ever seen.

“Of course not.”

_

_

_

 

_Baekhyun doesn’t understand what’s happening. One day, he thought he was ready to finally ask Kyungsoo out, doubtlessly certain that his answer would be yes. And the next day, he wasn’t so sure anymore._

_One day his best friend was still laughing at one of Baekhyun’s silly jokes, his heart-shaped lips absolutely entrancing Baekhyun and the next day, he was ignoring the hell out of him._

_It happened from one day to the next and Baekhyun just doesn’t understand, doesn’t want to believe it._

_It’s like Kyungsoo and he are back to square one._

_At first he thought his love interest just had a bad day. Everyone has bad days once in a while and that’s understandable. However, the next day, Kyungsoo behaved the same. And the day after that, and after that, and the day after that…_

_It’s becoming unbearable for Baekhyun. He misses not only his love interest but also his best friend. What happened to those happy times when they shared their lunch, when they laughed about the dumbest of things, when they watched fantasy movies together?_

_And, that one time they kissed under the cherry tree in Baekhyun’s garden?_

_What happened to that?_

_No._

_What happened to Kyungsoo?_

_Baekhyun is snapped out of his depressing thoughts as the bell rings and the teacher wraps up the lesson. The students file out of the classroom in record time, since it’s lunch break, and nobody wants to spend hours standing at the queue in the cafeteria._

_The only ones, who are not in a hurry are Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, because he wants to talk to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo because, well, Kyungsoo is always unhurried when leaving a classroom. At least that hasn’t changed, Baekhyun thinks bitterly._

_The brunet takes a deep breath to brace himself before he grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist as the latter is about to walk away._

_“Kyungsoo.” He says, his voice full with desperate determination._

_No reply._

_“We need to talk. Please.” Baekhyun waits, hoping that Kyungsoo will finally come to his senses and share whatever is bugging him with Baekhyun._

_The black-haired male sighs, obviously annoyed. He turns to Baekhyun and glares at him._

_“What do you want to talk about?”_

_“A-About us. About what is happening, Kyungsoo. You’ve been acting weird the past few days and I’m worried that—“_

_“—Baekhyun stop. There’s no ‘us’. What are you even talking about?” The younger scoffs derisively, successfully making Baekhyun shut up._

_“B-but… what about all those times… we had so much fun… a-and…and we kissed… I thought… I thought…” The brunet makes an effort to not completely start crying; it’s working so far but he’s afraid that if Kyungsoo says one more thing Baekhyun can’t handle, he won’t be able to hold the tears back anymore._

_“What? You thought I was in love with you?” Kyungsoo laughs mockingly. “I could never fall for someone like you Baekhyun. You’re wondering why I even hung out with you? Well, I pitied you of course. You were a new student and so, so naïve and gullible. Polite and friendly Baekhyun. It was fun for a while but I’m bored now so leave me alone. You’re pathetic Byun.”_

_After stabbing Baekhyun with his hateful words, and breaking his heart in the process, Kyungsoo turns on his heel and leaves without looking back._

_The brunet stares at where his ex-lover has just vanished through the door._

_It’s a pity things had to turn out like this, he thinks as the dam ultimately breaks and the tears start rolling down his cheeks in silent, hot trails._

_But what’s even sadder is the fact that although Baekhyun’s heart is broken, it still belongs to Kyungsoo and it disappeared the moment Kyungsoo disappeared through that door._

_

_

_

 

 **Kyungsoobaby** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 19:15 | Reply  
oh wow, i didn’t expect this plot twist, i’m wondering how things will turn out from now on. looking forward to the next chapter author-nim

 

 **redroses__99** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 19:01 | Reply  
Why Kyungsoo why T.T Why cryingbugs why T.T

 

 **LordOhSehun** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 18: 46 | Reply  
Bow down, peasant. There are no words left to express my feelings.

 

 **baeklovescucumber** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 18:11 | Reply  
does that mean baekhyun won’t be getting his cucumber anytime soon?? :( :(

 

 **chogiwa** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 17:57 | Reply  
please update chogisoon

 

 **sadteenagerxx** | Chapter 9 | 06 Nov 2016, 17:30 | Reply  
I want to bawl my eyes out :( maybe I should do that. Bye.

_

_

_

 

Things are finally going Chanyeol’s way. He has a newly drafted plot for his high school AU fic, which he likes much better now. Maybe he shouldn’t let Baekhyun suffer that much but he’s satisfied that at least Baekhyun now knows what a jerk Kyungsoo is. A few more chapters and he’ll finish the story.

Another thing, which is well on its way to completion, is his Baekhyun x boy OC story. Since he started leaving out Baekhyun’s and the OC’s names, instead writing Aye and Bee, working on the fic has become a piece of cake. All that’s left to do is add the finishing touches and he can upload his new baby, as promised to _berryhyun_.

What is more, the cute café stranger made his appearance a few more times since Chanyeol tried to reveal his face. Although they didn’t always talk because Chanyeol still had to tend to the customers, the tall fanboy enjoyed the sight of the small guy staring into his notebook with a face reflecting deep thoughts. Sometimes, when he was working, he would feel the other’s eyes watching him and whenever he’d look up he’d find the smaller quickly averting his gaze. Chanyeol found the action so cute, he would’ve loved to squish the other in a hug but that would’ve been weird.

Now that he thinks of that guy, he feels like he has much less information about the stranger than the latter about him. For starters, the smaller knows what he looks like without a mask, what his name is thanks to his name tag, what he studies, where he works…

Sure, Chanyeol does know that the smaller likes writing song lyrics, that his face scrunches up cutely when his coffee is too strong or that his favourite fruits are strawberries since the desserts he orders all include the sweet berry.

Despite that, he wouldn’t say that the café stranger is a stalker. Sure, it’s a bit strange he doesn’t divulge any personal information but they do talk about other topics. So, if anything, he’s not creepy but very fluffy and cute. Hmm. That reminds him of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is fluffy and cute too. Maybe he likes the café stranger because he has similarities to Baekhyun?

Speaking of Baekhyun, perhaps Chanyeol is reading too much into Baekhyun’s facial expressions but, lately, the latter seems happier on TV. He laughs much more and his smiles seem more sincere.

A happy Baekhyun equals a happy Chanyeol. Perhaps that’s the reason why he got things going his way recently.

_

_

_

 

Baekhyun wonders how Chanyeol still hasn’t noticed that he’s the idol Byun Baekhyun. He’s been to the café more than ten times already and the taller never said a thing, didn’t act like he was an idol.

Either Chanyeol is dumb or he’s just really, really oblivious. Probably both.

Anyhow, Chanyeol is very sweet and dorky. Baekhyun likes talking to him and he thinks that their personalities click well. He just wonders what goes on in Chanyeol’s head whenever the latter looks at him.

A nose mask, cap and hoody can only do so much to hide his identity. Also the shape of his legs, his figure, his eyes… Aren’t that telling hints of who he is? Shouldn’t a fanboy notice right away? On the other hand, he’s always thought that he looks different with make-up on which is why he’s less likely to be recognised in public. That factor is probably important as well.

Besides, he should feel pacified that Chanyeol hasn’t recognised him. He really should…

But he simply just doesn’t. It’s a bit of a contradicting feeling. On the one hand he wants the fanboy to know who he is, on the other hand he wants to remain hiding.

He wants to know how Chanyeol would react but he’s also scared.

What if the taller would be disappointed? Disappointed that he’s a celebrity? Disappointed that he’s not Kyungsoo?  
Baekhyun is not sure how he would react to that. He’s taken quite a liking to the tall college student slash part-time barista slash fanboy.

_Maybe I’ll stay undercover for just a bit longer, just a bit longer…_

_

_

_

 

“Soo, where are you going?”

“To the gym.”

“The gym? Again? You’ve been there three times this week already plus we have practice, isn’t that enough?”

“I find joy in working out... and my trainer says I have to work out regularly.”

“You have a trainer?”

“Yeah… but um, hey…you’re going out too?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Where are you going at this hour?”

“Gonna get some coffee.”

“Again? They must have some damn good coffee if you’re going all the time.”

“Yeah… yeah, their coffee is fine… their service too…”

“Their service huh…”

“Did you say something?”

“No, nothing.”

“Okay, well, see you later.”

“Later.”

_

_

_

 

The door shuts after the two idols have left the apartment and Kris puts down his cup of rose tea. Having overheard the idols’ conversation, he’s not amused at all.

_

_

_

 

“Chanyeol-hyung.”

“Yes, Sehun.”

“What the heck is this.” The younger deadpans and Chanyeol turns away from his laptop to see his friend stare confusedly at his smartphone.

“What is what?” Chanyeol inquires, walking over to the body lazily lying on the couch.

“This.”

A phone screen is turned towards him and the older can recognize the site of his new Baekhyun-OC fanfiction. Furrowing his brows, he turns the device back to the younger.

“That’s my new OC one-shot. Why, is it that bad?”

Sehun stares at the taller for some long seconds as if he’s expecting him to say something, clarify something.

Chanyeol can only stare back utterly befuddled. Then:

“Do you still don’t have a bias hyung?”

The older is even more confused now. “What does that have to do with my fic?”

Sehun sighs, annoyed. “Just answer the question.”

“Okay, okay. Um, no. I mean, I don’t think so… I don’t really have a bias. I like Kyungsoo and Baekhyun… equally.”

_Yes, I do. I like them equally…_

For a second, Sehun doesn’t seem persuaded but soon his poker face takes over again.

“All right, well, back to your story. Look, I’m gonna read a part to you and you, hyung, listen well, understood?”

In spite of still being perplexed on so many levels Chanyeol nods.

Sehun scrolls down on his phone until he finds the right passage and starts reading in his monotone I-don’t-give-two-shits-voice. He’s trying his best, okay.

“ _‘Come with me.’ His deep, rich voice, like a magical spell, is almost all it takes for Baekhyun to comply. But the latter hesitates as uncertainty is eating him up. All his life, he has lived in a world full of money, power and prestige. His possessions include everything he could’ve ever asked for but why does Heeyeol, who has nothing more than the dingy clothes covering his lean body, seem so much happier, wealthier than him?_

_Baekhyun looks up at the tall man. His trusty, black leather jacket is covering his toned torso over some T-shirt and his gangly legs are clad in dark jeans. The smaller lets his gaze trail from those plush lips to those endearingly big ears before his eyes meet the other’s warm, fiery stare that has always drawn Baekhyun in._

_He loves all of him, the brunet realises. From his obnoxiously loud laughter to his angry glares. From his bad jokes to his rough hands. Baekhyun loves Heeyeol and he wonders why he’s even hesitating because the answer is crystal-clear and Baekhyun knows that the taller knows it too._

_So Baekhyun forgets about all the responsibilities his bleak life is weighing him down with and places his dainty hand in Heeyeol’s outstretched one._ ”

As soon as Sehun finishes, he shoots Chanyeol a watchful look to which the latter can only ask questioningly.

“What? What was wrong with that?”

“Hyung, didn’t you notice something?”

The older thinks about it. “No? Was there something specific I should’ve noticed?”

“Heeyeol. Doesn’t he seem a bit… _familiar_?”

“Really? Who are you thinking of?” comes the reply. Chanyeol is earnestly baffled. Could it be that Heeyeol resembles someone they know?

Sehun sighs exasperatedly. “I mean, don’t you think that he looks a bit like _you_ , hyung?”

The words swiftly roll off Sehun’s tongue and when Chanyeol has processed them he looks at the younger as if he’s grown a second head.

“What?” Sehun can feel the bewilderment radiating off his best friend and although the sight of his hyung resembling a fish with his mouth hanging open like that, is amusing, he thinks that maybe he should’ve just shut his mouth.

“Chanyeol, just forget what I said. I’ve probably just seen your ugly face to often, lately, thus leading me to think that Heeyeol must look similar. Personality-wise you’re more of a coward anyway. Well then, was nice hanging out but I gotta go, my shift at the café starts soon, see ya hyung.” Sehun waves, making his way out of the house, leaving back a yet again confused Chanyeol.

“Tch, no bias my ass. He could’ve just replaced the _Hee_ with a _Chan_ and it would’ve made no difference. That idiot.” Sehun mutters as soon as he steps out into the wintery afternoon.

_

_

_

 

_He feels so warm and safe with Heeyeol’s strong arms around him and his lips peppering his smooth face with delicate kisses. His chest expands with a cherished feeling; his heart beating at an unhealthy rate as he drinks up the taller’s love._

_As long as Heeyeol is with him, there’s nothing that could ever harm him, Baekhyun believes. Nothing could ever drive them apart, not even his demanding parents that hadn’t been able to give him the love he deserved. Maybe Baekhyun has fallen too deep already but he doesn’t mind… as long as Heeyeol is there for him._

_He smiles up at the taller, stares into those eyes filled with endless tenderness and adoration, before he stands tiptoes to steal those plush lips in a sweet kiss._

Baekhyun lifts his gaze from the glowing screen of his cell phone and sweeps it over the café until he spots his target: Park Chanyeol.

The taller is currently taking an order from an elderly woman, regarding her with a polite smile. Unconsciously, his eyes zero in on the latter’s lips as he talks and for a moment he wonders what it would be like to feel them pressed against his own.

He discards the thought before staring at a nearby wall to distract himself.

With his thoughts drifting back to the fanfic on his phone, the earlier guilt settles back in his gut. Somehow he can’t help but be reminded of Chanyeol when reading about Heeyeol albeit it’s not entirely his fault he assures himself. After all, it was the author who had to make the fictional character resemble the tall barista. He could literally replace the name Heeyeol with Chanyeol and the appearance description still wouldn’t have to be altered one bit.

The singer wonders how much of a coincidence it is. It seems as if _cryingbugs_ knows Chanyeol but maybe he’s just reading too much into it.

“What are you doing?” A velvety, deep voice with a husky hint throws the idol out of his contemplation, his vision focusing on Chanyeol sitting across him with a boyish grin. Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat at the sight. He clears his throat.

“Oh, just reading.” He points to the phone in his hand before locking the screen and placing the device onto the tabletop.

“What are you reading?” Chanyeol asks with big, curious puppy eyes, making the smaller chuckle.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” He teases the other, causing his smile to falter a little.

“Yes, I should. But it’s late anyway and there are almost no people so…”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh. “So eager to talk to me?” He smiles, but freezes for a split second, as he deems his words to have been a bit too playful. Upon witnessing Chanyeol blushing to the tip of his elf-like ears, his body loosens up again and he laughs when the taller tries to hide his face behind his hands.

He extends an arm to gently shove Chanyeol’s hands away from his face. “Don’t hide. It’s cute.” He says artlessly and Chanyeol blushes still, but doesn’t cover his face anymore, instead keeping his hands on his lap.

“Whatever.” The college student mutters softly before clearing his throat. “So what were you reading?”

“Fanfiction.” He answers honestly. It’s not like Chanyeol knows who he is.

Evidently, this sparks the other’s interest as Baekhyun can almost see stars in his lovely almond eyes and Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol reads fanfiction too.

“Really? What is it about?”

“It’s about that idol Byun Baekhyun and, well, an OC character named Heeyeol.”

Chanyeol blinks repeatedly.

“Do you know this story?”

The taller looks anywhere but at Baekhyun as he responds. “U-um, I’ve heard of it but I haven’t really read it.” He laughs strangely but Baekhyun brushes the strange behaviour off. Maybe he should stop watching thrillers.

“So… you’re a fan of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?” The fanboy inquires nonchalantly, however, Baekhyun recognises the interest in his eyes.

“You could say that.” He agrees, shrugging his shoulders. “But I’m not an extreme fan or anything. What about you? You like them right?”

“I do.” Chanyeol confirms happily. “They’re really good singers. I admire them.”

“Who is your favourite?” Baekhyun finds himself asking.

The barista stalls for some seconds, rendering Baekhyun even more anxious for his answer. It’s a fifty-fifty question. Either, his answer will be Kyungsoo or Baekhyun and he hopes that Chanyeol chooses him.

“I… I don’t think I have a favourite. I like them both equally.” He explains although there’s an unsure smile playing on his lips.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun is too bothered by the answer that he doesn’t pay attention to Chanyeol anymore. So he’s on the same level as Kyungsoo? It’s better than Chanyeol’s bias being Kyungsoo but Baekhyun is still slightly hurt. Okay, maybe he likes Chanyeol a lot but he’s still in denial, especially now.

“You should go back to work, Chanyeol.” He voices out weakly, provoking a puzzled countenance from the barista.

“I think your co-workers were looking our way a few times already. You shouldn’t let them do all the work alone.” He repeats and Chanyeol stands up.

“Okay, talk to you later maybe?” His face enlivens with a hopeful smile and Baekhyun can’t help but smile back although he’s aware that the other can’t see his smile.

“Sure.”

_

_

_

 

Was it earlier just his imagination or was the cute café guy indeed a bit disappointed when he’d told him that he liked Kyungsoo and Baekhyun the same? Is he perhaps a Kyungsoo stan and expected him to stan Kyungsoo as well or the same with Baekhyun?

His attention diverted by his work, he gradually forgets about his worries and it’s not until the clock strikes 10:45 pm that he’s reminded of the cute guy.

Chanyeol is changing out of his uniform in the locker room when the door abruptly opens and his co-worker Jongdae drags himself inside with tired steps.

“Chanyeol, there’s still one customer left but he fell asleep. Do you mind taking care of him? I’m kind of in a hurry.”

The taller shuts his locker and gives his friend a thumbs up. “Sure. Do you still need to finish your essay?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes dramatically, pulling a wry face.

“Oh god yes and I’m already so exhausted. I wonder how I’ll be able to finish it until tomorrow. I’m probably gonna have to pull an all-nighter.” He groans, his hands ruffling his hair in frustration. “But thanks for closing up, I owe you one.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Chanyeol asserts the other. “Good luck with your essay.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.” They laugh together before leaving the locker room to head to the storefront. Jongdae gives a quick wave of his hand and leaves through the entrance whereas Chanyeol walks up to the only occupied table in the shop, or so he thinks.

He chuckles and coos at the sight of the smaller having his head nestled in his arms on the table, his body heaving up and down in a steady rhythm. The hood of his grey hoodie has somehow fallen off leaving only the new era cap on his head under which Chanyeol sees golden brown hair peeking out.

He stops in front of the table and gingerly lays a hand onto the other’s back to shake him awake.

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead.” Chanyeol tries but the only response he gets is cute groaning and a bleary ‘No’.

“I’m sorry but I have to close up the shop.” The college student makes another attempt. Leaning in a little closer he talks louder this time, even shaking the lithe body a bit harder but nothing seems to rouse the sleeping man.

He lets out a long sigh before taking a seat right opposite the smaller man and copies his position, his head resting on his arms. Admiring his smooth features, he feasts his eyes on Baekhyun, just staring at him. After a while Chanyeol carefully reaches out his index finger and presses it to the other’s nose tip, covered by the mask.

“Nghh…” The singer lets out something unintelligible, peacefully slumbering.

The college student giggles. He makes to retreat his hand, however, as he does so, his finger slips on the mask and accidentally pulls it down to reveal an adorable button nose, the fabric stopping just above the lips.

Chanyeol is momentarily shocked but calms down when the other doesn’t wake up. A smile tugs at his lips as he stares a little more.

His eyes are cute, his nose is cute and the taller is sure that, if he would pull down the mask, even his lips would look cute. His whole being is cute, Chanyeol thinks, his face flushing a bit.

_Seriously, so cute. Baekhyun is so cute._

He makes a dreamy face but not long after, freezes.

_Wait, what? Baekhyun??_

He gawks at the sleeping man, his brain awakening from its stupor, suddenly working at a high speed.

_No way, it can’t be…_

De novo, he extends his hand and his fingers clasp around the fabric to ultimately pull the damned mask down.

Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t be doing this as he remembers Baekhyun’s horrified expression the last time he pulled something like this but right now, his head is reeling, can’t tell anymore what is right and wrong, what he should do and what he shouldn’t.

There’s only one question in his mind:

Is the cute café stranger Byun Baekhyun?

He’s about to pull when, out of nowhere, a hand grabs his wrist in a strong grip and forcefully brings his hand away from the sleeping man’s face.

Completely dumbfounded, Chanyeol’s head shoots up, a tall man coming into his line of vision. The man glowers at him, his eyes having that deadly glint in them and Chanyeol immediately cowers, pulling his hand back as if he’s been burned.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” In spite of not knowing what he’s apologizing for, the words leave his mouth anyway.

He watches hazily as the unknown man successfully shakes the sleeping man awake. Baekhyun yawns like a little cat and stretches his back but stops his actions as soon as he spots the tall man. It’s a comical sight actually as the short man’s eyes widen but Chanyeol can’t find it in him to laugh.

“K-Kris hyung? What a-are you doing here?” Baekhyun stammers.

“I could ask you the same. Didn’t I instruct you to stay away from this fanboy?” ‘Kris-hyung’ hisses menacingly and Chanyeol can tell that he’s livid. Oh yes.

“I-I-I can explain! I didn’t—“ His words are cut off as Kris proceeds to yank him from his chair.

The singer lets out a surprised shriek, which causes Chanyeol to wake up from his daze. Shooting up from his chair he instinctively tries to get the café stranger out of Kris’ hands but he’s angrily shoved away.

“You! Don’t touch him!” The tall man growls and Chanyeol obeys, defeated. He peers at the small singer as he’s dragged out of the café by a furious Kris and gets a small, apologetic smile. The door closes behind the duo as they disappear into the night and a dull silence engulfs him. Chanyeol sighs, totally drained from the previous events and sits back down on the chair to gather his thoughts for a moment.

_

_

_

 

Back at the dorm, Kris places Baekhyun onto the couch where Kyungsoo, apparently, has already been waiting. The brunet peeks at his best friend, who is uncharacteristically submissive with his head bowed. The manager plops down on the love seat opposite the idols.

“You two listen up.” He starts tiredly.

“I’m disappointed. I know you both have your privacy and all but as your manager, I should be informed about some things.” The manager turns to stare at Kyungsoo with a serious mien. “Some paparazzi was able to shoot some photos of you and some guy as the two of you were leaving the gym together, Kyungsoo.” Kris says accusingly and Kyungsoo sinks deeper into the sofa. Baekhyun gapes at his best friend. Kyungsoo is dating someone?

“He followed the both of you and made some more photos of you eating together at a restaurant. We bought the photos since we didn’t want any unnecessary rumours. What I’m trying to say is, occurrences like these can be avoided if I’m better informed, understood?”

He gives them a pointed stare. “ The same goes for you Baekhyun. What if someday there had been paparazzi in the café who would’ve recognized you? They would’ve immediately taken a few blurry shots of you and that fanboy. You can date whomever you want since the no-dating rule doesn’t apply to you anymore but all I ask from you is that you let me know about these things. If you do that, we can discuss things together and I can pass the information on to the agency. All right boys?”

The idol duo nods sombrely and Kris heaves a sigh.

“Good. Now go to sleep. We have a tight schedule tomorrow.”

Their manager leaves the living area and silence falls over the room. There are no words uttered for a lengthy stretch of time before Kyungsoo stands and looks down at the brunet.

“We need to talk.” He announces in a monotone voice before literally dragging Baekhyun into his room.

_

_

_

 

Chanyeol pouts at the ceiling. It’s a Saturday and for once he has nothing to do. Normally, he would use that time to continue writing his fanfics but he can’t summon any motivation to do that. The cute café stranger didn’t show up for the last two weeks and that’s the main reason why he’s been down lately.

He still calls him café stranger because he doubts that it could have been Byun Baekhyun; his mind and eyes must have tricked him or so he believes.

He wonders why the guy doesn’t come to the café anymore. And that Kris guy, he seemed familiar but Chanyeol can’t pinpoint why so he jumps to his next speculation.

The café stranger called the tall man ‘hyung’. So does that mean it’s his brother or… maybe even his boyfriend?

Chanyeol covers his face with a pillow and lets out a crushed groan because God help him, he just does not _know_.

He misses the cute guy; without him, his shifts at the café aren’t the same anymore. It’s as if his main source of entertainment had been removed and his work turned into one big ball or boredom. Sehun didn’t help as well because when Chanyeol had explained to him everything that happened, he just answered with:

“Everything’s gonna be fine hyung, don’t you worry your non-existent ass off and just wait. You know I’m always right.”

That sentence was accompanied by a knowing smirk, which Chanyeol couldn’t quite decipher so he let it be. Not only did Sehun taunt his behind but the younger also didn’t succeed in easing his troubled mind. He made a mental note not to ask Sehun for advice in the future.

Chanyeol jerks the pillow away from his face before dispiritedly throwing the item into some corner of his room. Turning on his side he recognizes the rectangular shape of his laptop sitting on the bedside table.

He contemplates for a while before he makes up his mind and sits up on his bed. He grabs the laptop, turning the device on, then proceeds to log in to his fanfiction account as soon as the browser opens up.

Whenever he has a writer’s block or no motivation to write, Chanyeol reads. So he clicks through the site, looking for a nice piece of fanfiction, preferably something with 20 chapters plus so his lonely (non-existent) ass (he’s still butthurt about Sehun’s comment by the way) can spend the day in bed, since he has nothing else to do anyway.

The fanboy finds a promising CEO fic (because nobody can resist CEO Baekhyun or at least Chanyeol can’t okay) but as he refreshes the page, his message icon lights up. He frowns at the screen. Sehun doesn’t message him on the fanfiction site so who else could it be? He clicks the icon and to his surprise his conversation with _berryhyun_ opens up. He’s almost forgotten the guy!

 **berryhyun** | 07 Dec 2016, 14:10  
hi dear author! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about the OC fic until now. once again, thank you for writing this story for me〔´∇｀〕  
it was a good read and I enjoyed it very much ;)

this is my favourite part:

_‘Baekhyun feels numb. He’s been doing nothing at all for the past week that he’s been back at home if we call crying in bed all day, nothing. His body still aches from the eventful occurrences but what aches even more is his torn heart. A part of it is gone for good; he’s certain he will never see Heeyeol again. Just thinking about what they could be doing to him right now causes a wave of nausea to wash over Baekhyun. He sobs quietly, silent hiccups occasionally interrupting his breathing pattern. He wants to sleep and forget, even if just for a little while but it feels like his eyes are held open against his will._

_So he just lays in his king sized bed, his drained eyes observing how the rays of moonlight paint on the canvas that is his cold, dark room. The places where the moonlight reaches are bathed in a whitish, seemingly ethereal light. Baekhyun’s gaze is hefted on a specific spot where the moonlight brushes a white line over his right ankle._

_He stares at it, vaguely thinking that it resembles a leg iron, holding him down. He doesn’t know how long he looks at it, seconds, minutes, maybe hours._

_But it’s still dark outside when, promptly, a shadow appears on his ankle. Baekhyun doesn’t flinch though; rather thinks that his mind is starting to drift closer to insanity now, his eyes creating illusions._

_The thin shadow crosses over the white line the moonlight draws on his ankle and somehow four other shadows appear, five fingers now circling his ankle._

_Baekhyun watches as the shadow enlarges, as a body starts climbing onto his bed, crawling up to him. He can hardly believe his eyes when he comes face to face with his beloved Heeyeol, a few wounds and scratches decorating his face._

_Baekhyun doesn’t utter a word because words simply fail him. But that’s okay. Heeyeol can do it for him._

_The taller leans down and presses a chaste kiss onto his lips before whispering in his ear._

_“I’m back, Baekhyun.”’_

I like this part because the Baekhyun in this story gets his Heeyeol back (although he does cry too much in my opinion but that’s not important).

and just like fanfic-Baekhyun wants his Heeyeol, real-Baekhyun wants his Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol shares similarities with a gaping fish after reading the whole message.

_

_

_

 

It’s Thursday evening the following week. Chanyeol is meticulously examining his reflection in the coffee shop’s bathroom. For whatever reason, his hair doesn’t want to fall in the right places, his palms are sweaty and there’s this aggravating spot blossoming right on his left cheek.

An irritated whine leaves his lips as he glares at the bump on his skin. It’s his first shift of the week as he has called in sick on Monday and Tuesday.

Don’t be deceived, as a matter of fact he wasn’t sick. According to Sehun, Chanyeol is a coward and the latter admits that perhaps there’s a bit of truth in that statement.

But instead of saying he’s a coward for not working his shifts, Chanyeol prefers thinking that he’s just nervous and a tiny little huge bit terrified and not ready to meet Baekhyun. If it really is Baekhyun, that is. He’s not even sure about that.

Of course he shouldn’t feel like that about the singer but… even Chanyeol sees why he should feel embarrassed that he didn’t recognize his idol crush. What would Baekhyun say to him? Would he laugh at him? But he did write that he wanted him?

Chanyeol is lost. He gives his reflection a last glance before leaving the bathroom and entering the storefront. His eyes scan the whole area but there’s no café guy.

He starts working alongside his co-workers, all the while observing the people that come and go but as times passes his excitement starts to fade.

It’s 10:30 pm and the fanboy has been spending the past hour organizing the new goods and products that have been delivered at the back of the shop. He doesn’t know if the cute café guy has shown up in the meantime but he doesn’t anticipate it anymore. Maybe the guy had shown up on Monday and Tuesday and had given up afterwards. Or perhaps, Chanyeol had misunderstood _berryhyun’s_ message.

He must admit that he’s a bit disappointed but it’s his fault anyway. Sighing, he places a package of coffee beans on a high shelf when Jongdae barges into the room.

“Chanyeol, are you almost done?”

“Yes, I just have one box left.” He gestures to the mentioned item to which Jongdae nods.

“Okay, that’s good. I just wanted to tell you that Yeri went home earlier because she wasn’t feeling well and I have to leave in like ten minutes too… will you be fine closing up?”

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry Jongdae.” Chanyeol says as he gives his co-worker a small smile.”

“Thank you Chanyeol. I promise I’ll close up for you when you have to go earlier one day.”

“It’s fine, really, Jongdae.” Chanyeol asserts.

The shorter nods gratefully before leaving him to his own devices once again. He finishes his tasks and goes back to the shop a short period of time later. There are probably no people since it’s almost 11 pm, Chanyeol tells himself as he walks out only to be contradicted.

The café is almost empty but there’s one table, where a certain man is sleeping in his arms.

A wide smile finds its way onto Chanyeol’s lips and his heart nearly breaks out of his chest, or so Chanyeol thinks, from beating so violently, as he takes long strides to reach the table.

He’s wearing his usual outfit; jeans, hoodie, cap, mouth mask and this time there’s no one stopping the fanboy when he carefully pulls off the last item on the list. Baekhyun’s sleeping face is now in full view, without anything obstructing his handsome features.

The cap follows the mask but he lets the hood on, just in case someone will notice Baekhyun if he’s too uncovered.

Chanyeol stares in awe, slightly feeling like a creep but he just can’t help himself when Baekhyun looks like an angel. He crouches down until he’s on a face level with the sleeping brunet and that’s when it finally sinks in that this guy here is Byun Baekhyun. His favourite singer, his idol crush, _berryhyun_. Right.

_And just like fanfic-Baekhyun wants his Heeyeol, real-Baekhyun wants his Chanyeol._

Okay, Chanyeol really hopes he’s doing things right. Gathering all his guts he shakes the lithe body awake, calling his name.

It feels like there’s a tornado whirling in his chest as he waits excruciatingly long seconds until the singer finally opens his cute puppy eyes.

Chanyeol smiles as the idol, disoriented, rubs his eyes, his blurry vision gradually fading and his eyes nearly doubling in size as soon as he takes note of the smiling barista.

Opening his mouth, Baekhyun wants to say something but Chanyeol is faster as he pulls the smaller into a bone-crushing hug. Burying his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, he takes in the bland detergent scent of his hoodie, just relishing in the feeling of Baekhyun being pressed against his chest.

He retreats with rosy cheeks and shy eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.” Chanyeol mumbles, avoiding the singer’s attentive gaze and Baekhyun chuckles at the student’s embarrassed face.

“Yah, it took you long enough you dumb idiot.” The smaller says jokingly, however, his eyes soften afterwards. “But it was worth the wait.”

He grins before he pulls Chanyeol closer by the collar of his shirt and connects their lips in an unhurried, savouring fashion, a kiss so pure and sweet, it sends Chanyeol to cloud nine.

_

_

_

 

“Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Why did you have to make Kyungsoo die in your fic?”

“…Because… he’s a jerk in that story.”

“But why does he have to be a jerk? You’re the writer, you could’ve saved their relationship.”

“My reasons are not important. He just needed to die in that fic.”

“Oh come on, I wanted a happy end, Yeol.”

“Well, there’s none.”

“You know, if Kyungsoo hadn’t told me you were _cryingbugs_ I wouldn’t have messaged you as _berryhyun_.”

“Kyungsoo? How did he know?”

“Sehun told him.”

“And Kyungsoo told you…?”

“He told me that according to Sehun you were a coward but you were also my favourite fanfic-writer and you also liked me but you were too stupid to realize it.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay, maybe I’ll consider writing a bonus chapter where Kyungsoo doesn't die.”

“Yay, thank you! I love you Yeol.”

“I love you too, Baekhyun.”


End file.
